naruto_upcoming_generationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Taki Inazuma
Taki Inazuma is a genin-level shinobi from the Amegakure, as well as a member of Team Kyoso and the Inazuma clan. Background Not much is known about Takis background other than that he grew up in a quite normal family, with both his parents. His father is the head of the Inazuma clan and as his only son, Taki is his successor. This creates a high pressure on Taki to be a successful ninja and has made him to feel jealous of his teammate Makoto Uchiha for his natural talent and instincts. In order to fulfill his fathers wishes, Taki has set up Makoto as his rival and an obstacle for him to overcome. It is known that this rivalry is one-sided, since Makoto has never shown any interest in besting Taki. Personality Taki is shown to be very competitive with his teammates and always tries to best both of them in everything they do together. He is very confident in his abilities and rarely admits defeat without arguing. As the successor to become head of the Inazuma clan, he feels a need to prove himself to be worthy of the position. He does, however, never deny himself being weaker in comparison to his teammates, especially Makoto. After working with them for 3 years, he is well aware of the fact that neither he, nor Umimaro can best Makoto in a full out battle. He is however confident enough to state that he will one day surpass him, if he just keeps working hard enough. Taki is very headstrong and extremely serious when it comes to training. In contrast to his Teammates, he never jokes and is rarely seen laughing. Appearence Taki is a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes. His hair seems to be softer and less spiky in comparison to his teammate Makoto. His fore head protector is usually covered by his hair, which is hanging down over his forehead. He is commonly seen with an uncaring look in his eyes, doesn't care for much else than his clans future. His overall appearence consists of of a long-sleeved black shirt with red details, along with a red scarf, black shorts and dark-blue sandals. While not on missions, he discards his forehead protector and replaces it with a red headband. Abilities While in the academy, Takis talent for the ninja arts can be presumed to have been unusually high, as he graduated at age 10 along with Makoto Uchiha and Umimaro Nagaremi. As a member of the Inazuma clan, he can be assumed to have a Lightning chakra affinity, though this has yet to be proven. Genjutsu Taki has been stated by his teammates to be very adapt at both using and dispelling genjutsu. His genjutsu typically involves crows, similar to Itachi Uchiha. Unlike his teammate Makoto Uchiha, Taki prefers to simply subdue his victim or paralyse them, in contrast to the genjutsu used by his teaammate that usually breaks the victims will in an almost cruel way. Kurogan As a member of the Inazuma clan, Taki can use the clans kekkei genkai, the Kurogan (litteraly meaning "Black Eye"). This is a simple dojutsu that gives the user chakra vision and increased reactions. Despite it not being in able to compete with the "Three great dojutsu", Taki has shown to be quite adapt at using it. Stats